Drakbarnet:
by Tezzan93
Summary: Min först fanfic om Eragon, hoppas att ni gillar den:D


.:Drakbarnet:.

Han såg vakterna släpa bort han mors kropp, han såg hennes gröna ögon, ljuset tycktes ha lämmnat dom och då förstod han att hon var borta.

Den stora mannen som hade dödat hans mor genom att bara säga ett enda ord stod lutad över honom, han öppnade munnen och sade:

"Jag förstår inte varför du skulle vara så viktig" ilskan kokade inom honom "men kungen ville bara ha dig och jag lyder kungens order, _Fïonal"_ trycket runt honom släppte och han kunnde röra sig igen. Han gned sina ömma handleder och såg upp mot besvärjaren "Förlåt mig" och så blev allt svart.

Vinden ven i hans öron och han frös, han kunde inte se så han utforskade omgivningen med sitt sinne men han var försiktig med att öppna det så mycket så att någon skulle kunna ta sig in, det hade hans farbror Eragon lärt honom.

Eragon Skuggbane, vardens drakryttare, hans drake Saphira och hans far Roran Skarphammare hade rest till Farthen dûr bara några dagar tidigare för att förhandla med dvärgarna om boplatser åt vardens folk kommande vinter, Surda hade inte längre plats för varden i landet.

Han kunde minnas att hans far Roran hade sagt åt honom att ta hand om sin mor, men hans mor var död nu och han visste att hans far skulle bli väldigt ond på denne mystiska besvärjare som dödat henne.

"Jaså du har vaknat nu" mannen röst lät väldigt konstigt som om han hade pratat med honom direkt inuti hans huvud. "Jag kan inte se nånting!" han började bli rädd, var han blind?

"Du är inte blind, inte på riktigt iallafall, jag har förblindat dig med trolldom"

"Varför får jag inte se nånting?" mannen blev tyst men mumlade "kópa" och hans syn klarnade och för första gången fick han se sin kidnappare.

Mannen bar en rustning av skinande stål och en hjälm som skymde ansiktet, när han tittade ner såg han att dom var högt upp i luften på en stor röd drakes rygg. "Vem är du?" mannen blev tyst och han undrade om han hade sårat honom, "Mitt namn har ingen betydelse men eftersom att jag faktist är din mors mördare kanske du vill veta mitt namn" mannen satte händerna på huvudet och drog av sig hjälmen.

Han hade svart halvlångt hår och ett slitet ansikte med ett stort ärr under högra ögat, "Mitt namn är Murthag Morzans son och det här är Törne"

Han klappade den röda draken på halsen, "Och vad är ditt namn pojk?" han svalde och undrade om det var så klokt att delge honom sitt namn, "Mitt namn är Birk" ljög han när det egenterligen var Frehj.

* * *

Saphiras tog två kraftiga vingslag och seglade in i kratern ovanför Farden dûr med Eragon och Roran på ryggen, Roran gillade inte att flyga.

Eragon kände med äns att det var något fel, vart var alla dvärgarna?

"Är det inte lite för ödsligt här", Roran sträckte ut sina ben som hade domnat under flygturen, "sist jag var här kryllade det av dvärgar."

Eragon sökte förtvivlat igenom hela Farden dûr med sitt sinne.

"Kom!" han kände ett svagt sinne innifrån hjärtat av Tronjheim, "det är någon här inne."

_"Eragon var försiktig", _Saphiras röst lät väldigt nervös, och han kände att något var fel _"Mår du bra Saphira?" _hon brummade till svar "_Jag känner mig bara lite trött efter flygturen"._

Han nickade åt Roran och de skyndade in genom de stora portarna, Saphira lade sig tillrätta utanför, hon var inte lika liten som hon varit förut så hon kunde tyvärr inte följa med Eragon överallt villket retade henne.

Inne Tronjheim var det mörkt men Eragon hade inga problem att se.

"Här", han räckte Roran en fackla som hängde på väggen, "_Brisingr_" och facklan flamade upp och kastade ett starkt ljussken på väggarna.

Roran och Eragon sortsatte djupare in i Tronjheim, "lyssna" Eragon stannade upp "det låter som någon sjunger, "vi delar på oss, du kan söka igenom de övre våningarna så tar jag tunnlarna, om du hittar nåt så kalla på mig i dina tankar" Roran nickade sprang iväg, Eragon drog svärdet urskidan och gick mot tunnlarna.

Hade han inte vetat om sitt förflutna hade han saknat Za´roc, det ultimata svärdet men nu mådde han dåligt bara över att tänka på det.

Eragon konsentrerade sig till det yttersta för att höra vart sången kom ifrån, och det verkade som om den blev starkare ju längre ner han kom.

"Akh sarot oen dûrgrimst, Försvara staden, Barzûl knurlar" Ju närmre ljudets källa han kom så hörden han att det inte var någon sång, det var mer ett osammanhängande svammel på både människo och dvärgaspråket.

Han rundade ett hörn och såg en dörr som stod på glänt.

* * *

Nå vad tycker ni om första kapitlet dåe?

--Tryck här och skicka en Review:D


End file.
